


First Meeting

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Might be OOC, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: Isaac and Gary's first meeting after Gary's Embrace.





	First Meeting

The day you disappeared, I knew something was wrong. I knew, deep inside, that you were Embraced. I needed to see you, to make sure that I haven’t lost you forever. I gathered every single contact that I had, every Kindred that worked for me or owed me, and said, “I don’t care how you do it, I want him found”. 

This led me to a Nosferatu — probably your sire — who agreed to meet with me. He was the most hideous Nosferatu I’ve seen here in Los Angeles — he only had few hairs, the jaw deviated to the right side, and his skin was covered in boils. 

“I want to see Gary,” I said to him. 

He looked at me with his bright red eyes and bared his teeth in a twisted smile, “Oh, you don’t, _Toreador _.” 

_ Who the hell does he think he is, this disgusting man, talking to me like that? _

I bared my fangs in response. “I do. So you’re gonna give me what I want, or you’ll regret it.”

He had no choice but to lead me through the complicated underground tunnels that were full of dirt and smelled of rotten eggs. I felt like it was the longest walk of my life. We went through the metal door that led into the small room. You were walking around the room.

“Gary, I believe you know this Toreador?” the Nosferatu said as he stepped in. 

You turned your head towards me and stopped. 

“Isaac? You’re…”

“A vampire too, Gary,” I said softly, making a few steps towards you. 

_ I should’ve gotten to your first, _went through my head. Part of me — the Beast — was disgusted by the way you looked now, with the oversized yellowish teeth and long nails and gray skin. It wanted to leave. The other part of me that once loved you wanted to stay. 

You turned away. “Why are you here, Isaac?” 

“I wanted to see you.”

“Why?” 

“Because I care for you.” 

_ But look at him, he’s disgusting__! _ ** **

I turned away too. “No. No, no, no. Not now,” I muttered to myself. 

_ The guy who made him that way is right_ ** _ beside you._ ** _ Gary could’ve been yours, and he_ ** _ took that away._ **

Your sire must’ve noticed my hesitation, and said, mockingly, “So what, Toreador, you’re disgusted by the man you once loved?” 

_ Kill him__. _ ** _ Drain him_**_. You know you want__ to. _

I turned around and punched him in the face with all the strength I could. 

“You…You stole him from me!” 

I punched him again. He didn’t resist or tried to punch back. Maybe I was doing exactly what he wanted me to do. 

“I don’t believe he was yours in the first place,” he muttered with a damnable smirk on his face. I took him by the throat and pressed him against the wall. 

“Tell me the reason I shouldn’t kill you right now,” I growled. 

I don’t know what I was thinking. I acted on impulse, out of rage. Not so much directed at him but myself for not being able to protect you from all of this. 

“Isaac, please, stop,” you said, with the tremor in your voice. I turned my head towards you. “Let him go.” 

I did exactly as you said and went towards you. I reached out my hand to put it on your shoulder, but you said, “Don’t.” 

“I’m so so—“

There was a taut reply, “I wasn’t yours, Isaac.”

I shook my head. “No. No, of course, you weren’t.” 

I looked at you carefully, trying to find something — anything — that still resembled your handsomeness. There were your cheekbones, your strong chin, your greenish eyes... If only there was something I could do to help you reverse this damn curse.

“You were so handsome,” I said. “Still are, in a way.” 

You chuckled and lowered your head. 

“I’m sorry you were turned into this,” I said in a quiet voice.

“You’re not the one who turned me,” you answered, with a hint of sadness in your voice.

“Yeah, but that wouldn’t have happened if I…” I stopped. What I was going to say was probably not the smartest thing. 

“If you what?”

No, it was the worst thing I could've said. 

“If I would’ve gotten to you first is what—”

“None of you should’ve gotten to me!” you shouted. “You can’t just go around turning people into vampires!” 

“Oh, I got permission,” the Nosferatu laughed. _ Bloody Camarilla, _I thought to myself. Then again, that was exactly what some Anarchs were doing — going around and Embracing mortals into vampires. Gary was right to be mad. 

“From whom?” you asked him. “You didn’t get it from _ me _!”

“Gary, you’re right, he—”

“You,” you turned your head towards me and said, “Go. Away.”

“Okay,” I said, wanting to pat you on the shoulder, but your angry look made it clear that I better not. “If you need anything, I’m sure you remember where my apartments are.”

You didn’t say a word, instead, you turned your back to me. I sighed and went towards the exit from the underground tunnels, and before going out, I gave your sire a despising look.

“Pathetic. Both of you,” I could hear him say as I walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have headcanon that Gary was Isaac’s Touchstone while he was alive, so... yeah.


End file.
